


if I'm in the mood...

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Iris manage to embarrass themselves while waiting for a campus bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I'm in the mood...

**Author's Note:**

> college!au where Iris and Cisco are in a production of In the Heights. the scene they're referencing takes place in [It Won't Be Long Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT1yzQx1Z14), which is also the source of the fic title.

“Good morning, Vanessa,” Cisco jokingly sang as Iris approached the campus bus stop. His heart jumped as he watched her break out of her thoughts and into a radiant smile.

“You’ve got some schmutz on your face,” she sang in response, sitting on the bench next to him. 

“Ready for another grueling dance practice this evening?”

“Oh god,” she groaned. “Don’t remind me. My legs are still sore from yesterday.”

Cisco laughed. “I put some ice packs in my freezer in preparation. Apparently ‘I had to learn to salsa and was too sore to do school work’ isn’t actually an acceptable excuse for turning in a late lab report.”

Iris’ lips fell into a slight frown as she stared at Cisco, tilting her head slightly. Why was she staring like that? Had he said something weird? He tried not to let the slight flare of confused panic at her expression make itself known as he felt himself begin to ramble. 

“I mean, if I want to keep Hartley from being able to brag about being top ranked in the engineering classes we share I probably should be more aggressive about my school work.” 

“You...” Iris reached out and rubbed her index finger near the corner of his mouth. Her frown faded into non-existence as she touched him. “You actually had something on your face.”

Cisco felt his face heat up as her hand fell away. Iris had just nonchalantly wiped something off his face. He'd been talking to Iris with _gunk on his face_. “Whoops, that’s probably the Nutella bagel." Did his voice raise in pitch? "And probably looked gross, wow.” He reflexively wiped his hand along both corners of his mouth, realizing that there was probably nothing there anymore. He really had no clue what else to do.

“It’s no big deal - _oh god_ , I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think before doing that, I should have just said something,” Iris stammered. Her eyes were wide and her hands froze after she wiped her finger off on her pants. She looked as embarrassed as Cisco felt. "That was weird and I don't want you to think I was trying to treat you like a kid, it just was an instinct. Oh god."

“You’re fine, it’s fine.” He laughed, trying to hide how shaky she'd made him feel. “You're right, that was a little weird, but it’s not like we haven’t touched faces before or something. And I’m comfortable with you.”

“Okay. Good. I’m comfortable with you too.”

Cisco grinned. “And you probably kept me from looking like an absolute disaster in front of cool people, so thanks!” 

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
